Beautiful Sin
by Yeollowbanana
Summary: Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta dengan ayah tirinya. Lalu bagaimana jika ayah tirinya mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol? "Jika mencintaimu adalah dosa, maka biarkan itu menjadi dosa terindahku." CHANBAEK YAOI! BxB!


Kedua orang tua Chanyeol bercerai saat usia Chanyeol enam belas tahun. Perselingkuhan dan ego yang besar menjadi penyebab utama perceraian mereka.

Dikarenakan sang ayah yang memulai perselingkuhan, hak asuh sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangan sang ibu. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Sandara - _ibu Chanyeol_ membawa lelaki mungil yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon ayah tirinya.

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama Chanyeol karena setelah bercerai dengan sang ayah, ibunya terlihat tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Namun nyatanya secara mengejutkan ibunya jusru membawa seseorang yang mengaku sebagai calon ayah tirinya.

.

.

.

 **Beautiful Sin**

 **Author :** Yeollowbanana

 **Genre :** drama, romance, family

 **Rated :** M

 **Lenght :**?

 **Summary :** Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta pada ayah tirinya. Lalu bagaimana jika ayah tirinya mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol? "Jika mencitaimu adalah dosa, maka biarkan itu menjadi dosa terindahku."

 **Disclaimer :** cerita ini milik Yeollowbanana! Kalau Baekhyun milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Titik.

 **Warning :** YAOI! BxB! mungkin akan menimbulkan efek samping seperti mual berkepanjangan, perasaan yang gelisah, gangguan kehamilan-

Oke selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Nama lelaki itu Byun Baekhyun, berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang bekerja sebagai manager penjualan di salah satu perusahaan elektronik. Memiliki perbedaan usia dengan Sandara hingga sepuluh tahun, yang mana agak menjadi pertimbangan bagi Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun juga itu berarti ibunya menikahi lelaki muda.

Tetapi karena tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa, Chanyeol setuju dengan keputusan sang ibu untuk menikah kembali dengan lelaki bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di rumah.

Sang ibu sering pulang larut malam karena profesinya sebagai perancang busana di salah satu perusahan fashion ternama.

Begitu juga sang ayah, pekerjaannya sebagai _eksekutif marketing_ membuat ia sering terjun ke lapangan yang mana berarti mewajibkannya untuk pergi ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri.

Namun setelah ibunya menikah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak sendirian lagi di rumah. Saat ibunya pergi untuk memenuhi undangan fashion show di luar negeri, ada ayah tirinya di rumah yang menemani.

Mereka sering mengobrol atau menonton film dan bermain game bersama.

Dikarenakan sifat mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mudah untuk dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Serta faktor lainnya adalah karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sering terjadi.

Setiap pagi Baekhyun rutin mengantar Chanyeol sekolah. Dan kadang, saat istrinya tidak ada di rumah Baekhyun yang menyiapkan sarapan juga keperluan sekolah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pulang dari kantor pukul enam sore setiap harinya, atau jika lembur ia akan pulang paling lambat jam sepuluh malam. Jika sempat, ia juga akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol atau menyiapkan camilan untuk anak tirinya itu.

Chanyeol akui Baekhyun itu memang sangat tipekal _husband material_. Ia bisa memasak, pandai mengurus rumah, juga perhatian dan sangat dewasa.

Waktu awal perkenalan ia sempat mengira jika ibunya memiliki kelainan seksual dan memilih untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita yang mana perkataannya tersebut langsung di hadiahi pukulan di belakang kepala oleh sang ibu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Jujur menurut Chanyeol ayah tirinya itu cantik. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membandingkan kecantikan ayah tirinya dengan sang ibu.

Baekhyun memiliki rambut hitam legam yang sangat halus ketika di usap. Manik sipitnya yang melengkung setiap ia tersenyum, indah seperti kelopak bunga mawar yang mekar. Lalu Kedua pipinya yang kenyal dan gembil seperti kue beras. Dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Jari jemari nya yang lentik, apalagi dibanding aroma maskulin yang menusuk hidung seperti pria kebanyakan, Baekhyun justru memiliki aroma vanilla juga strawberry yang menenangkan pada tubuhnya.

Benar-benar ciri khas wanita kan? Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika mengira Baekhyun wanita.

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol mengagumi sosok ayah tirinya tersebut. Kadang diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi serius yang dikeluarkan sang ayah saat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Atau ekspresi cemberut saat kalah bermain game dengannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira hanya kekaguman biasa, namun ketika muncul debaran aneh pada jantungnya kala melihat senyuman Baekhyun, Chanyeol saat itu juga sadar bahwa ia tidak hanya sekedar mengagumi.

Selama satu tahun belakangan ini Chanyeol selalu merasakan debaran aneh ketika berinteraksi dengan ayah tirinya.

Seperti kontak fisik yang tidak sengaja terjadi, seketika membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Puncaknya adalah pada suatu malam, Chanyeol mengalami mimpi basah. Dan gilanya, di dalam mimpi tersebut bukan wanita seksi yang bersamanya melainkan ayah tirinya sendiri.

Benar-benar gila.

Setelah mimpi tersebut, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menghindari ayahnya. Selama satu bulan lebih Chanyeol jarang berbicara dan menghindari kontak fisik dengan Baekhyun.

Karena ketika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, bayangan suara erotis yang di keluarkan Baekhyun dalam mimpinya langsung muncul dipikiran Chanyeol dan membuatnya gelisah seketika.

Chanyeol berpikir jika Baekhyun mungkin tidak menyadari sifatnya yang berubah karena ayahnya tetap seperti biasa.

Namun malam ini nampaknya akan menjadi malam yang tak terduga untuk Chanyeol.

Sang ayah pulang larut dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Jas kerjanya ia sampirkan di bahu, lalu kemeja yang keluar dari celana kain berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Dasi hitam nya pun sudah tak terpasang dengan benar.

Chanyeol tergesa menghampiri ayahnya yang limbung di depan pintu masuk. Bau alkohol langsung menguar kala Chanyeol berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Dengan khwatir Chanyeol langsung menopang tubuh Baekhyun, tidak mempedulikan suara debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena melakukan kontak fisik dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayah? Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol di hiraukan Baekhyun. Lelaki dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut justru memukul Chanyeol dan mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Kau, jahat! Chanyeol jahat!" Mendengar namanya yang disebut serta pukulan mendadak membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan ayahnya sebentar untuk membuat jahe hangat, lalu ia berikan kepada ayahnya untuk mengurangi mabuk dan sedikit meredakan pusing.

Kemudian Chanyeol memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar orang tuanya dan mendudukan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang.

Ibunya saat ini sedang berada di Australia untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi perlahan Chanyeol membuka sepatu Baekhyun lalu kaos kakinya. Namun saat membuka dasi milik sang ayah, tangannya di tahan yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Kini pertanyaan lirih di lontarkan Baekhyun. Pertanyaan yang membuat pupil mata Chanyeol membesar.

Ternyata ayahnya selama ini sadar jika ia menghindarinya.

"Chanyeol, apa salahku?" Pertanyaan lain di lontarkan kembali.

Yang lebih muda berpikir jika tidak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah karena ia sedang mabuk. Tetapi perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya seakan mengelak pemikiran Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tidak mabuk."

Mata Chanyeol langsung bergerak gusar, menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun. Ia bingung harus memberikan alasan tepat seperti apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan, Chanyeol?" Posisi Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut di lantai, sedang Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur membuatnya bisa melihat air mata mulai menuruni pipi ayahnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut kala melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba menangis. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tak bisa berucap satu kata pun.

"Apa kau tak suka padaku?" Tatapan sendu penuh air mata milik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi juga tangisannya yang semakin keras, membuat Chanyeol semakin tergugu.

Pergolakan batin kini melingkupi Chanyeol. Apakah ia harus jujur kepada ayahnya atau, meninggalkan ayahnya dan esok bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun masih menangis di depannya kini, membuat Chanyeol serba salah.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia tak perlu menghindari Baekhyun dan membuat ayahnya menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah memutuskan, Chanyeol memilih untuk jujur pada Baekhyun. Biarlah setelah ini sang ayah yang akan menghindari nya dan mungkin menatapnya jijik karena telah menyukai ayahnya tersebut.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun menikah dengan ibunya, dan itu berarti Baekhyun tidak memiliki penyimpangan seksual seperti dirinya.

Jadi Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan menatapnya tepat pada retina mata sang ayah.

"Ayah, mungkin setelah aku mengatakan ini kau akan jijik kepadaku. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan memotong ucapanku." Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya, lalu balas menatap anak tirinya.

"Maaf jika selama satu bulan terakhir aku menghindari mu. Sejujurnya aku memiliki alasan mengapa menghindari dirimu. Dan mungkin setelah mendengar alasan ku, ayah yang akan berbalik menghindariku dan jijik padaku."

"Alasanku menghindarimu bukan karena aku tak menyukaimu, aku hanya takut. Ayah, ini mungkin terdengar gila tetapi ku rasa aku, aku menyukaimu." Manik sipit Baekhyun membesar setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

Bibirnya sudah terbuka siap untuk melempar pertanyaan, namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ingat, jangan memotong ucapanku?" Akhirnya Baekhyun urungkan dan kembali menunggu kelanjutan dari pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku karena telah menyukaimu. Ayah tiriku sendiri yang jelas-jelas menikah dengan ibuku. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa mengelak perasaan ini. Setiap berbicara dengan mu, jantungku akan berdebar dengan kencang. Aku pun awalnya bingung dengan diriku sendiri sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, ada perasaan lega saat ia mengutarakan semuanya.

Matanya bergulir tak lagi menatap sang ayah. Mungkin saat ini dipikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar menjijikan dan akan memandangnya sebagai pendosa.

"Maafkan aku, walaupun ayah hanya ayah tiriku namun seharusnya aku tak memilki perasaan ini padamu." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang ayah yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Raut terkejut jelas terlihat di wajah Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Setelah ini ayah boleh menjauhiku, tak apa aku akan menerima semuanya."

Lalu Chanyeol bangkit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tepi ranjang, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun saat tangannya memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di terjang pelukan dari belakang.

Chanyeol merunduk ke bawah dan menemukan sepasang lengan kurus melingkari pinggangnya. Dan di belakang sana Chanyeol bisa merasakan kepala Baekhyun bersandar di punggungnya.

"Dasar bodoh." gumanan Baekhyun yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar masih terkejut dan belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya berdiri kaku seperti robot. Bahkan kedua tangannya pun kaku di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menghindariku, dan cukup katakan semuanya bodoh."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan Chanyeol segera berbalik menemukan ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ayah tidak membenciku?" Gelengan kepala di dapatkan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun kemudian mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap kedalam manik berwarna coklat pekat anak tirinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu jika aku juga menyukaimu?" Pupil mata Chanyeol membesar, juga rahangnya yang terjatuh ke bawah. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat reaksi berlebihan anak tirinya.

"Ayah, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Jika aku bercanda, untuk apa aku memelukmu?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, maksudku kau, kau kan menikahi ibuku lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyukai ku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, menunggu penjelasan dari yang lebih tua.

"Mungkin kau akan marah jika mendengar ini. Sejujurnya aku menikahi ibumu hanya untuk menutupi orientasi seksual ku yang sesungguhnya..."

"... Aku gay Chanyeol."

Kali ini ekspresi Chanyeol lebih berlebihan lagi. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, dengan kedua tangan yang menutupinya. Jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang sekarang terlihat seperti bola pingpong.

"Aku pikir jika menikahi janda yang sudah memiliki anak akan membuat ku perlahan berubah. Namun ternyata perkiraanku salah, aku justru menyukai anaknya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa getir.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa berucap satu kata pun. Ia masih menatap sang ayah, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Sama sepertimu, ku pikir ini hanya perasaan kagum sesaat, sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku benar menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol lembut. Jujur, di dalam hatinya ia takut jika Chanyeol marah dan mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Namun setidaknya Baekhyun lega karena telah jujur pada perasaannya.

Kini mereka hanya diam saling berhadapan. Ada sedikit jarak di antara keduanya, dan Chanyeol yang pertama memulai untuk mengikis jarak kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan.

"Aku seharusnya memukulmu, bukan malah memelukmu." Adalah kalimat yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa sebelum membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang anak. Ketakutan awalnya pun perlahan menguap dan berubah menjadi perasaan lega.

Mereka menikmati keterdiaman selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan keadaan ayahnya yang sangat berantakan. Ia sibuk menghirup aroma shampo Baekhyun, sedang yang lebih tua semakin menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menatap intens ke dalam hazel Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, dan aku akan menjadi anak paling durhaka. Tapi Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol lantang tanpa adanya keraguan di sana.

Apa Baekhyun baru saja di _tembak_ oleh anak delapan belas tahun? dan yang lebih gilanya lagi dia adalah anak tiri Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun mengakui jika ia memang menyukai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga menyukainya. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol berani berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya yang berstatus sebagai ayah tirinya.

Jika ia menerima pengakuan Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Sandara? Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka kedepannya?

"Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau tak ingin menjadi kekasihku ya?" bahkan Chanyeol berani memanggil namanya.

Wah bocah ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Chanyeol, kita memang saling menyukai. Tetapi, untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih itu tak mudah. Bagaimana kita melewati nya? jika kau tak lupa aku ayah tirimu, Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Chanyeol marah atau kecewa.

Dan respon Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Remaja delapan belas tahun tersebut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya secara bergantian.

"Aku memintamu untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku, bukan malah memikirkan hal lain Baekhyun. Jangan pikirkan tentang ibu, atau yang lainnya. Pikirkan jati dirimu dan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya Baek. Untuk kedepannya nanti biarlah berjalan sesuai takdir yang di kehendaki Tuhan. Sejak awal kita ini memang pendosa, jadi biarlah mari kita nikmati dosa ini bersama."

Lagi Baekhyun terkejut, dan kali ini karena perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu. Jika Sandara mendengar secara langsung, mungkin ia akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Menikmati dosa bersama bokongku!" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Chanyeol kau itu delapan belas tahun sedangkan aku dua puluh delapan tahun. Perbedaan usia kita sangat jauh, begitu pula pola pikir kita yang berbeda."

"Tapi kau dan ibu juga berbeda sepuluh tahun."

Skak mat.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak perkataan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa menang melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol, ini tidak semudah yang-"

"Hanya jalani saja dulu Baek." Kali ini Chanyeol kembali mengganggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut, sembari menatap Baekhyun penuh permohonan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jemari lentiknya yang tenggelam di genggaman Chanyeol. Terlihat sangat pas, seperti memang sudah di takdirkan seperti itu.

Lalu pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada kedua mata Chanyeol dan menemukan bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan harapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, dan sejurus kemudian ia membawa kedua tangan kurusnya melingkari leher Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berpacaran." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa keraguan.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan tak terduga dari Baekhyun. Namun setelahnya pinggang Baekhyun Chanyeol rengkuh ke dalam pelukan, kemudian ia meletakan dagunya pada bahu sang ayah yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun."

Hati keduanya menghangat. Perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam akhirnya terbalaskan. Dan taunya hal tersebut membuat air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata Baekhyun, dan terjatuh untuk membentuk aliran anak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Merasakan piyama bagian bahu sebelah kirinya basah, Chanyeol segera melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Sedikit panik melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Aku bahagia bodoh."

Keduanya lantas tertawa bersama. Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan kemudian menatap manik sipit kekasihnya. Oh Tuhan Chanyeol benar-benar tak percaya jika kini ia sungguh berpacaran dengan ayah tirinya.

"Kau cantik."

"Aku bukan wanita jika kau lupa."

"Cantik itu bukan hanya untuk wanita. Cantik juga bisa berarti keindahan yang merujuk pada suatu objek. Dan kau merupakan objek paling indah yang pernah aku lihat."

Perkataan Chanyeol mungkin terdengar murahan dan sedikit menggelikan, namun nyatanya sukses membuat rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan keduanya kini saling bertatapan dengan senyuman terpatri pada kedua bibir masing-masing.

Iris bulat Chanyeol berlabuh pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia merunduk dan mengikis jarak di antara keduanya.

Bagian atas bibir tebal Chanyeol menyapa belah bibir tipis bagian bawah milik Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut.

Bibir mereka hanya menyatu selama tiga detik namun rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut Chanyeol.

Ini juga bukan ciuman yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, tetapi rasanya seperti ciuman pertama yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Mata keduanya yang saling bertatapan perlahan terpejam, kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun membawa tangannya melingkari leher yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya guna memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melumat bibirnya, kemudian yang lebih muda semakin menekan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol mungkin memang remaja delapan belas tahun, tetapi ciumannya benar-benar memabukkan.

Tangan Baekhyun merambat mengusap tengkuk Chanyeol, begitu juga Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Bibir keduanya masih saling melumat selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kecupan lembut mengakhiri momen intim mereka dan Baekhyun lebih dulu melepaskan tautan keduanya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan mata sayu juga bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada ujung hidung Baekhyun, lalu di kedua pipinya dan berakhir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Itu tadi manis sekali." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi anak tirinya yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kita telah melakukan sebuah dosa Chanyeol."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum yang lebih muda membuka suaranya kembali. "Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah dosa, maka biarkan itu menjadi dosa terindah ku."

. . .

 **Bacotan Yeollowbanana**

Review menunggu belaian kalean semua, juga jangan lupa follows dan fav!

Terima kasih.


End file.
